Cream Nose
by jaymamazing98
Summary: What would of happened at Miranda and Gary's picnic if Stevie wouldn't have disturbed them with the geese? Read to find out, it includes some kissing ;).


_Cream Nose._

Ever since Miranda had admitted that she was inlove with Gary and not Mike, Stevie had tried to come up with a plan for Miranda to tell Gary. It was only a few hours ago that Miranda admitted but Stevie knew what to do. She had prepared a picnic, with champagne, strawberries and music. She had told Miranda to meet her in the park 5 o'clock and it was finally time. Miranda thought this was a great idea but she was so nervous, she absolutely didn't have a clue what to say to Gary. She decided to speak from her heart instead of preparing a whole speach because she knows how that always goes.

She made herself ready and texted Gary to meet her in the park immediately. He got there 5 minutes later, Miranda noticed that he had walked there in a hurried pace. Oh how handsome he looked when he was stressed, even if he was stressed he would be there for her. Miranda and Gary had argued earlier, she had promised to come and help him at the restaurant but she totally forgot and he got angry at her. Even after that he would be there for her.

"What is it Miranda? What is so important?" Gary asked.

"I wanted to say I'm so sorry for not helping." She said and reached out to give him a glass of champagne. "Please sit down, I have to talk to you"

"Alright, thank you, but a picnic? I have no time, you know that Miranda, I'm stressed as it is"

"Gary, shush, just sit down."

"Alright" She did notice that he was still angry at her for not showing up earlier.

And then the music got on.

"Can you hear music?" Gary asked looking confused.

"OH! Holy shit! Not what I planned, uhm" She looked up and saw the guy sitting in the tree with a stereo in his hands, she waved at him to stop. "NO! Look down Gary, look down" as she reached for the cream and brought it nearer and nearer Gary's face and Gary got all creamy on his face.

"I'm sorry, sorry, cream nose" She said and he still didn't understand what was happening.

"Thank you"

"Anyways, I'm sorry for earlier, I wanted to help but I was dealing with my own problems"

"Well, you could of at least texted me, then I could of told Rose to help me instead"

"NO! Not Rose"

"What?"

"Uhm, that's the thing, I don't want Rose to help you, I never want Rose to help you because I want to be the one helping you out."

"Uhm okay, go on"

"I don't know how to say this Gary, you know we've fancied each other a while ago, or at least I fancied you at uni and yeah, after that too. To be honest I never stopped fancy you, gosh! And I'm still with Mike, this is so wrong. But you know what? I'm going to break up with Mike, I'm not inlove with him, I never was in love with him and he's a great guy, he deserves better than that. Gary, I don't want Rose to help you, or any other woman because I'm in love with you, and I never stopped loving you all those years, I realise now that I have loved you ever since uni and I don't want to go another day yet another minute without you knowing the truth. I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I love you!"

She reached for his face and kissed him right on his lips, she didn't care if he was all creamy, in fact, now she could help him get it off his face. They lingered and neither of them ever wanted to stop. They parted and smiled at each other.

"You've got a little cream on your lips" he said and smiled.

"Oh, you don't say, I blame you for having it in your face first"

"Well, I wasn't the one putting it there" he gave her a look that made her giggle.

"Let me just" he said before he kissed her again and licked the cream off from her lips. This time it was a more passionate kiss and not as slowly as the other one. Her lips parted and his tounge met hers. It tasted like champagne and cream. She took her hand through his hair and the other one resting on his chest He hold both of his arms around her waist and they both broke the kiss to get some air.

"You know how hard things like this is for me, I'm the worst at saying how i feel, but I'll try Miranda, I will, I promise, but for now, all you need to know is that I really fancy you too" Gary said and grabbed Mirandas hand as they walked off to the restaurant. Now they could finally start living their life together.


End file.
